Pirates vs Ninjas: Why?
by jedi horse
Summary: "Pirates killed hundreds of us" "And we killed thousands of them for sport and now your having a fit cause they fought back?" a battle between pirates and ninja GarraXOC, Naruhina and some others rated T for now later on maybe M


sorry about the change of name i wasn't able to access my account so I'll be rewriting my stories from scratch but this story will be the first story for my new account

-pirates killed hundreds of us; and we killed thousands of them for sport and now your having a fit cause they fought back a battle between pirates and ninja GarraXOC, Naruhina and some others-

* * *

** Hunting Season**

Suna Territory

Two figures started running through a sand storm one was tall and the other was about the size of the others waist "keep running we're almost to the forest" said a female voice through a cloth over her nose and mouth.

"But mama I'm scared" said the smaller one, in a girl voice, clinging onto her mothers hand.

"I know sweetie, but we need to outrun those ninja cause they will kill..." she dropped from the kuni impaled through her leg.

"Going somewhere pirate?" said a voice behind the duo holding a kuni in his index finger.

The mother tried to stand but the man snapped his fingers and more people flashed around  
the duo.

The mother looked around, knowing they were surrounded and may not survive, and looked at her daughter "sweetie, i want you to close your eyes and cover your ears but when you open them i want you to go into the forest and survive."

"But what about you mama?" said the little girl looking at her mother worried.

"I will hold them off for as long as i can, avoid any ninja villages. knowing Suna they most likely sent our pictures to them and will also be hunting us. i want you to survive  
be exactly like your father and don't give up okay?" she said staring at her daughters eyes.

The small girl nodded and shut her eyes and cupped her ears tears running down her cheeks.

The mother stood up, her leg still bleeding from the wound, pulled out the kuni and threw it at the leader of the ambush.

The man caught it and bellowed "was that all you got and i thought pirates were smarter, well doesn't matter you both are going to die anyways after i have a little fun with the both of you" he smiles twerling the kuni in his finger.

"if I'm going to die, I'm taking you bastards with me" she said forming a heart with her index fingers and thumbs "love love...EXPLOSION" a giant pink heart formed in the sand below her and the ambush team and pink light shined out while the ground was shacking shocking everybody _'live my daughter and i love you very much'_ she thought before she sucome to darkness.

The little girl opened her eyes after the tremors subsided and found that all the men turned to stone  
then looked behind only to find her mother also in stone "mama, mama wake up you can't die she shook the statue of her mother and it tipped over. still in tacked the daughter leaned her head on the statue of her mother and cryed tears running down her cheeks.

_'Badum'_ the little girl heard through the statue and rose her head in shock then put her ear to the statues chest _'Badum'_ she heard it again and she smiled "your still alive mama, just sleeping" she said wiping away her tears.

"Alright mama, i will survive and seek revenge on these ninja that hurt my family" she stood up and yelled out "I AM MONKEY D. VIPER, DAUGHTER OF THE KING AND QUEEN OF THE PIRATES MONKEY D. LUFFY AND MONKEY D. HANCOCK AND LIKE MY FATHER BEFORE ME I WILL BECOME QUEEN OF THE PIRATES!"

After she yelled she took her robe off and tied it around her stone mother and dragged her out of the sand and into the forest, standing her up behind a big tree and used its vines and tied her to it "so you won't fall "mama, i will be back for you, i promise" she then pulled out a straw hat and placed it on her head "daddy i hope your alive too" she said walking away from her stone mother.

* * *

well this is a start of a brand new story hope y'all like it this story has been in my head for almost two years so i just had to share it with everyone

**kitty: and what of your other stories you promised to rewrite?**

your not even in this story and also you try to get into something you can't ever go back to after two years of crappy internet and an email site that doesn't have email anymore so you can't restart the password i will get to them when i get to them

**kitty: you better people are waiting R and R if you agree if not still R and R**


End file.
